Yen Sid reprimands Minnie
Minnie, Daisy, and Pudge swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by two objects, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. They were short, thin, objects made of wood, they had arms, and they had bristles split in two for legs and had no faces. They were the Magic Brooms. Anyway, the Magic Brooms had magical sightings that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived an evil fairy. She was a slender, duck with white fethers, black heair, yellow eyes, and a black octopus' lower abdomen with eight long tentacles (complete with purple suckers on the bottom). Her name was Magica de Spell. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess," said Magica, as she watched her crystal ball. "We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Magica took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. "And now, look at me." Magica said gloomily, "Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished, and exiled, and practically starving. While he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, then at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." She called to the Magic brooms, "Broom 1! Broom 2!" The two Brooms hit their heads on one of the boulders as Magica told them, "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his." she smiled very cruelly, finishing, "She may be the key to Yen Sid's undoing." Daisy and Pudge sighed sadly and with disappointment as they anxiously listened to their friend's sentence just outside the throne room. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Yen Sid said to his daughter. Minnie shifted, head down hands behind her back, she really was sorry she had missed the concert. "Father, I'm sorry," she said, "I just forgot, I -" Yen Sid cut her off. "As a result of your careless behavior,-" he said, waving a hand. But Zsa Zsa, in turn, interrupted the king from behind his crown, shouting, "Careless and reckless behavior!" Yen Sid was angry, but he still loved his daughter. And he didn't want to seem to harsh, and he called out, "The entire celebration was-" "Well, it was ruined!" Zsa Zsa yelled, popping up in front of Yen Sid's face, "That's all. Completely destroyed!" Then he waved his gloved hands in front of Minnie as he sighed, "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Daisy and Pudge understood if it was her father admonishing Minnie for her behavior but the little Labrador was yelling at Minnie because his ego was hurt, and that was just wrong. So they got up in the Labrador's face, as well as subsequently the sorcerer's face. "But it wasn't her fault!" Daisy protested. "Yeah!" added Pudge. He and Daisy blushed as the sorcerer glared at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um, well, first...These alligators chased us." The little penguin said nervously. "Yeah, that's right! Right! Two alligators!" Daidy said, "As a matter of fact they were big alligators." Pudge stuttered at a loss for the right words, but he quickly got caught up in his improvement story telling, saying, "And we tried to, but we couldn't, and they went, "Grrrrrrrrr!" And, and we were like, "Whoooaaaaaa!" Ah! And then we were safe. But then this dog came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Yen Sid was bewildered. "Dog?" "Pudge!" Daisy scolded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the penguin. Pudge gasped and covered his beak. Then he and Daisy hid behind Minnie a bit. Yen Sid stood up. His amused face at the duck and penguin's stuttering story quickly changed to one of anger. "What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Minnie grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down her father while Daisy and Pudge were still hiding behind her. "Nothing - happened." she stammered. Yen Sid threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his eyes, saying, "Oh, Minnie. How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By... by one of those normal animals!" "Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Minnie frowned at her father's choice of words towards the creatures she loved. "They're dangerous!" said Yen Sid, glaring right back at his daughter. She hadn't seen the things Yen Sid had. She hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Yen Sid was the king of the sea. And everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't she understand that? Then Yen Sid tilted up her chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes, saying, "Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some Crash-eater's hook?" But Minnie turned her head away at her father's gesture. He was treating her like a baby! She knew the dangerous of normal animals and their hooks. She went to explore shipwrecks, not fishing grounds. And did he think she was a fool? "I'm a big girl;" said Minnie angrily. "I'm not a baby anymore!" "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Yen Sid shouted, pointing his finger at his daughter. Unable to put her word in edge-wise, Minnie spoke rapidly as her father paused, desperate to get him to understand, explaining, "Well,-" "As long as you live under my ocean,-" "Well,-" "You'll obey my rules!" "But if you would just listen!" she protested. "Not another word!" Yen Sid yelled, as he turned away from her, "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Minnie swam off, crying a bit with Daisy and Pudge following her. Yen Sid slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his daughter flee the throne room crying. "Hmph! Kids!" Zsa Zsa said, trying to console the sorcerer, "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Yen Sid lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at the Labrador. "Do you... think I... I was too hard on her?" he asked. Zsa Zsa shook his head. "Oh no, your Majesty." Then, with determined conviction, she said, "Why, if Minnie was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir! I'd keep her under tight control.' Yen Sid straightened up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "You're absolutely right, Zsa Zsa!" he exclaimed. "Of course." Zsa Zsa smirked, crossing her arms. "Minnie needs constant supervision." said Yen Sid. "Constant supervision." Zsa Zsa repeated, nodding in consent. "Someone to watch over her." Yen Sid said, "To keep her out of trouble." Zsa Zsa crossed her arms behind her back. "All the time." she said. "And YOU are just the Labrador to do it." Yen Sid said, poking Zsa Zsa in the chest, and the Labrador's face fell. She gasped then swam away. She grudgingly accepted his charge and the king dismissed him. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Zsa Zsa said to herself, "I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong kid." She threw his hands up in despair and shook his head. She rounded the corner, and her self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as she saw Minnie, Daisy, and Pudge looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" asked the little Labrador, as she struggled to follow the three of them, collapsing on a rock and panting heavily when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The three looked around again before Minnie pulled a large stone back revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Zsa Zsa hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over her tail. She gasped, trying to free herself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand she managed to pull herself out from under the rock, her momentum sending her flying where she came to a stop, hitting a strange object. It was an hourglass. Zsa Zsa groaned and rubbed her head. Before he gasped, the pain was quickly forgotten as she gazed at the cave that lay before him. "Huh?" gasped the Labrador in wonder. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Reprimands His Daughter/Niece/Sister